The Boy I'll Never Forget
by bloo ducki
Summary: This is about Cherry looking back on her relationship with Dallas. In this story Dally does not get shot, but he does date Cherry. It is better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Cherry's POV**

On a rainy April evening, while my husband made dinner I was in the attic, cleaning and disposing of old and unwanted items. I had been married to Rick for ten years and we had two beautiful children, Audrey, our eight year old girl, and Adam, our five year old son.

Rick was good, upper class man , or Soc as they were called in my day. He was the type of guy I always knew I'd marry. I can't say I was madly in love with him, but he was a good provider.

In a dusty corner I saw a box labeled **D.W. 1967/68** I knew instantly what was in the box. Slowly I walked towards the box. My legs were shaking like jello at the thought of awakening old passions, at the thought of remembering.

When I opened the first thing I saw was a very old photo, taken at the DX station. The picture was of the only boy I'd ever loved. The only boy I could want to smack and kiss at the same time, Dallas Winston. He was the one I would never forget.

Dallas, or Dally wasn't just poor white trash, or a greaser. No, he was always in trouble with the cops, and had never had a serious relationship when I met him. He was more of a one night stand kind of guy.

His hair was wispy and blond and he had eyes filled up with a genuine hatred of the world. He hardly ever smiled, but in this particular photo he had a dangerous grin on his face. I suppose Two-Bit was around, making him laugh at the time. The way he looked was making me hot.

I smacked myself in the face for thinking of another man like that, when I was married, but Dally could've been the one. Well he was the one, the one to break my heart.

Finally, I could no longer fight it. I allowed myself to remember my time with Dallas. From the first night I met him, to the night he left and never came back.

If you have ever read a book called The Outsiders, by Ponyboy Curtis, then you probably think my story with Dallas Winston ended that night at the drive ins. This is far from the truth. I am about to tell you everything that happened, just as it happened with Dally and I.

After I threw a coca-cola in his face and Johnny Cade told him to leave Marcia and I alone, Dally got angry and left. At the time I thought he was like all the other hoods, nothing but trouble. Later I would find out that there was more to Dally than what I thought.

Ponyboy, Johnny, and Two-Bit were walking Marcia and I home when my boyfriend, Bob showed up, pissed as hell, that we were with those greasers. I left with Bob so that a fight could be avoided, but I was not happy about it.

Bob drove me to my house in silence. The only thing he said to me the rest of the night was something about getting "those greaser" for being with me. At the time, I didn't think much about it. Now I know I should have. If I had, Bob might not have died that night. Well, morning if you want to get technical.

Later that night my mother tapped softly on my bedroom door. I allowed her to come in.

"The phone is for you, I think it might be Marcia," said my mother. Then she handed me the telephone and left the room. She was always good about giving me my privacy. My conversation with Marcia went something like this.

Me: Hello. Is this Marcia?

Marcia: Yes Cherry, it's me. So, is Bob as mad as Randy?

Me: Yes, maybe even more. Did you give Two-Bit your real phone number?

Marcia: No. I feel bad about it. Two-Bit was real handsome, so were Pony and Johnny, but they're greasers.

Me: Yeah, too bad.

Marcia: Cherry, honestly, at the movies, you looked really turned on by Dally. I would understand if, you know, you liked him. He's a heck of a lot cuter than Bob.

Me: Marcia! How could you possibly think I like Dally?

Marcia: Just the way you looked at him, and pretended to be annoyed.

Me; I wasn't pretending.

Marcia: Sure. I've got to get to sleep. Bye Cherry.

Me: Bye Marcia

I slipped under the covers of my bed and stared at my blue bedroom wall. How could Marcia think I liked Dally? I loathed his mere existence. Or so I told myself. In the back of my mind, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get over his muscles.

Eventually I admitted that Dally was good looking, but I didn't like him. He didn't really like me anyway. I was just some Soc he tried to hook up with. It didn't bother him too much that I acted repulsed. He would fin a new girl to annoy by the ned of the night.

The next morning, I was awakened by my mother. She was shaking me violently.

"Cherry! Cherry! Get up, I have some bad news," she said. I hated when people said bad news, it made me so nervous and anxious.

"What is it mom?" I asked.

"Bob is dead." This news didn't seem to shock me. I had already planned on dumping him. Still, his death saddened me. I cried for while, but eventually had to get up to meet Marica so we could mourn together. I had no idea that I would bump into Dallas Winston.

a/n: What did you think? Please review. Reviews make me happy which motivates me to write more. This story idea just popped into me head when I was listening to Hinder in the car so it might suck.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You seemed to love my first chapter so I'm continuing! Thank-you reviewers!**

**Chapter 2**

I honestly meant to meet Marcia at the park, but when I got there an eerie feeling crept over me. This was Bob's place of death. He spent his final moments right where I was. I ran away. I didn't know where I was going but I did know that I would never go to the park again.

I ran out into the street and didn't even glance at the cars that were honking furiously. All I wanted to do was run away. Yesterday, everything had been fine. Now Bob was dead, Pony and Johnny were missing not to mention responsible for Bob's death, and Marcia thought I liked Dally.

Finally, after walking alone all day, I reached a bench where I could sit down and think things through. Marcia was going to be so mad at me for blowing her off. These things weren't suppose to happen to Socs. Tears began streaming down my face. I let out a whimper

Suddenly I felt a big, manly hand on my shoulder. I gasped.

"Geez, I know you don't like me but you don't need to be afraid," said the person. I knew that voice. My mouth went dry. I turned around and the person behind me was none other than Dallas Winston.

For some reason I was glad he was here. _He is really good looking with his muscles. He's checking up on me. Maybe he isn't so bad. _As soon as I thought that I wanted to smack myself. I could NOT like Dally. After all, it was Dally. I decided that acted irritated would help me get past his sexy eyes.

"What do want Dally?" I asked. He smiled slyly.

"Just wanted to see how you are. Having your little Socy boyfriend killed must be real upsetting for ya," he said.

For a moment I had actually thought he was a nice guy. Marcia was so wrong. I hated him.

"Dally, just go away and leave me alone," I commanded, but Dally didn't care what I said. He sat down next to me, pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and blew a puff of smoke in my face.

"I was actually wondering if you'd want to go get a coke with me," said Dally. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'd rather die."

"Come on, we'll go someplace where no Socs will see you," Dally said. Why did he even want to be near me._ He doesn't really like me. He just wants to brag to his friends about dating a Soc. _I could tell by the determined look on his face that saying "no ,"was not an option.

"Fine," I gave in. Another pleased grin swept across Dally's face as I stood up from the bench. He led me towards his beat up old blue chevy nova, which he had probably stolen.

_Why are you in Dallas Winston's car? He could kill you. You are a complete idiot, _I screamed to myself in my head. I guess Dally sensed my uneasiness because he said

"Look, I'm not gonna hurt you, calm down. We're just going to the Dingo." said Dally. _That's comforting…NOT!_

I am so gullible! How do I know? I actually believed Dally when he told me we were just going to the Dingo. That was not where we ended up.

I became frightened when we pulled into the driveway of a bar called The Barnesville Tavern. It was the closest bar around. I'd never been there. Not many Socs went, it was mostly for greasers. I think Bob might have gone there once, looking for a fight.

If he was trying to get me drunk he'd have his work cut out for him. I'd never drank even a drop of alcohol, at the age of sixteen, and I didn't intend to start. I gave Dally a pissed look.

"What? So I lied. Like you've never lied, Mother Theresa," he laughed. Then he got out of the car and opened my door. I stayed planted firmly in my seat. He wouldn't force me into a bar. Someone would see and save me.

"Okay," he said as he slammed the door shut. Then he just went into the bar, leaving me in the dark. _Just go inside! Someone worse could come around and you'll be alone, _said my adventurous side. This was also the side of me that thought that Dally was cute. I opened my door and with my head held high, I walked into the tavern.

Dally was sitting at the counter, drinking a beer.

"I knew you'd come around," he said when he saw me. Then he ordered me a beer. I didn't drink it at first. Dally and I got into an actual discussion about something or other. Without thinking about it even being beer I took a sip. I liked the way it tasted, so I took another sip. A sip soon became a whole beer, then another, then another. Dally must have been drunk because he started talking like he had a heart.

"If anything happens to Johnny or Pony I'll never forgive myself. I'm the one that sent them off by themselves," he said, choking back tears. He was shocking me beyond belief. He actually cared about someone. This made me think that maybe, just maybe, he could care about me.

Around eleven we decided to get going. I was drunk and up for anything. For some reason Dally, who wasn't as drunk as me, just drove me home. I was a little surprised but too drunk to care. I'd have to sneek into my room, to avoid my parents.

"This was fun Dally," I said with a giggle. Dally looked serious. I'd never seen him tale anything seriously.

"I'll see you around Cherry," he said. Then he bent down, because there was a little bit of a height difference and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. My hands moved up to his warm cheeks and the kiss soon broke.

Without another word Dally left me there stunned. I may have been drunk, but I knew that this was serious.

Not just that I'd kissed him, but….that I'd felt a fiery tingle. I'd only dated three other guys, and I'd never felt that feeling. Finally I gave in. I was in love with Dallas Winston!

**a/n: Well, did you like it? Please reviews. Criticism is fine, but NO FLAMES! I hate people who have nothing better to do than give mean reviews. If you have any suggestions for the story, let me know. Remember, this is Cherry looking back at her relationship with Dally, the past, NOT present...so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I would like to thank the best reviewers ever: cutie pie baby cakes, forevervolleyball, WenWen, and Jenni.**

Chapter 3

The next day I didn't wake up until ten thirty. My head was throbbing in pain. I got up and wandered around the house. In the family room, on the coffee table I found a note from my mother. It read:

Dear Sherry,

Your father and I didn't want to wake you for church because you clearly had a long night. You were out till, oh, I don't know 12:30 pm! We will discuss this when your father and I get home. Until then, don't leave the house.

Love,

Your mother

Great. I was going to have to explain to my uptight parents why I was out so late, at a bar. I went into the bathroom to find some Tylenol. This headache, or actually, a hangover was making me want to cry out in pain. I'd never had a hangover so this pain was completely new to me.

I sat down at the kitchen table to eat the cold oatmeal my mother had left for me, even though she knew oatmeal made me gag. RING! RING! The telephone rang, nearly making me jump out of my seat. That did not help my headache. I answered, figuring it was my mother. It wasn't. It was actually…..Marcia.

Me: Hello? Who is this?

Marcia: It's Marcia, or do you not know who Marcia is?

Me: I'm so sorry Marcia. I just couldn't go into the park, Bob was killed there. Then I didn't know what to do so I just kept walking. I needed to be alone

Marcia: Okay, just don't ever blow me off again. I came by your house but your mom said you weren't home. Where were you?

Me: I was, um….uh….with Dally.

Marcia: What?! Oh my God! I knew you liked him! Where did you two go?

I had no choice. I had to tell her. So, I told her everything, from the bar, to… Dally kissing me. She was as shocked as I was.

Marcia: Oh my God! Dally did like you! I could so tell!

Me: Please Marcia, I'm just some girl to him.

Marcia: Sure. Well, I've gotta go to my grandparents house. Bye.

Then Marcia hung up. As I lay on the couch waiting for my parents reality set in. Dally had kissed me! I had kissed him back and liked it! I loved Dally! I really loved Dally! I became worried. I needed to talk to him. What if he didn't feel the same? How could he ever love me?

Wait! I had to wait for my parents. This was so much more important! I decided to go find Dally and be back before my parents got back. When they went top the late church service, and then out to lunch with the reverend they didn't get home until about noon. I had time.

I quickly got dressed in my pretty green skirt and sweater. I did my hair in a fancy updo. As I looked I the mirror I realized I didn't look like Dally's type._ But he wanted to be with you yesterday. _I told myself.

I checked all of the greaser hangouts looking for Dally. The last place I stopped was the DX. Pony had told me that his brother, Soda worked there. Then I remembered that poor Pony was missing, but I just couldn't dweel on that or I'd go insane. I knew who Soda was so I decided to ask him. I tapped his shoulder and he turned around

At first he was taken aback by me. He later told me that it was because of my beauty, but I think it really had to do with me being a Soc. Although, Soda had dated a Soc or two.

"Do you know where Dally is?" I asked.

"Uh, sorry, no," answered Soda. I could tell he was surprised by my question. Most girls would think Soda is the cute one but I didn't think he held a candle to Dally. Then the other boy, named Steve Randle walked over to us.

"What does this lovely lady want?" he asked.

"She's looking for Dally," said Soda. Steve turned to me in shock.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yes. Anyway, I better get going. Thanks for your help," I said, and with a quick smile I was off. After searching all day for Dally, I had to go home, defeated. I was cutting it pretty close on time.

To my relief I got home before my parents just barely, by two minutes. When they did get home they gave me a long talk. I told them that I had gone to a party with my friend Kiley from school. I know lying to your parents is wrong, but in my case, it saved them a lot of heartache. However, they still grounded me for two weeks for coming home late.

Later that evening, around eight o'clock, if you want to be specific I was writing in my diary. I wrote mostly about Dally, and his bad, intoxicating attitude. Suddenly, I heard a distinct tap on my window. I ran to the window and who should it be, Dallas Winston.

I was a little shocked so I just stared for a moment. Dally tapped again and I quickly opened the window. He didn't have that devilish grin, instead he looked concerned.

"Soda told me you were asking about me at the DX," he said. I nodded, a little embarrassed. It sounded like I was stalking him.

"Why?" he asked. At first I wasn't sure what he meant. When I finally understood I said.

"I, um, wanted to talk about, you know, what happened." I said. When he didn't respond I had a thought. What if I had just imagined kissing Dally. Maybe it had never actually happened. Just when I was about to tell him to leave, Dally spoke up.

"You mean the kiss. Listen, Cherry, I won't tell anyone about it if you don't want me to." He sounded hurt. That was so out of character! The Dally I knew would never had said that. He would have been bragging about kissing me.

"No! I mean, you can people. The truth is Dally, I kind of, kind of," I couldn't make the words come out. Dally took a step towards me, and sent excited chills up my spine.

"Kind of what?" he asked. Then he looked down at me with his big, beautiful eyes.

"I kind of like you," I said. Dally smiled that devilish smile of his. Then he took me in his arms and kissed me. It was like I had never been kissed before. When we broke apart he said

"I'd better get going. Bye Cherry." Then I had a question.

"Hey Dally. How come you didn't try anything last night?" I asked. I was so drunk he could have done anything.

"Because you were drunk. It wouldn't have been fair." That was probably the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me. I wanted to melt.

With a final kiss he climbed out the window. I couldn't sleep the whole night. All I could think about was my new man, Dally. I had no idea what I was getting myself into.

**a/n: Don't worry, the next chapters will get better, but, YAY, they're together. Please review** **kindly! I would also like to encourage you to read my other stories, When a Soc Meets a Greaser and That Summer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello to all my fabulous readers! I tried to update as soon as possible and your reviews helped me a lot.**

**Chapter 4**

Monday morning came way too slowly. Normally, I dread getting up in the morning for school, but today I was so excited, because I would get to see Dally. I just had one fear, it was Dally, so, what if he got bored and dumped me?

When I pulled up to the school in my shiny red mustang I saw an awful sight. Dally and some greasery girl named Sylvia, making out right there in front of the school! I'm normally the voice of reason, but there was no good reason for Dally to be kissing another girl.

My whole entire body filled up with rage. I guess our steamy kiss hadn't meant anything more to Dallas than his kisses with all of those other girls. I didn't want to be another one of his play toys so I marched right up to him. He saw me immediately.

"Hey Cherry," he said, wiping his lips where Sylvia's filthy lips had just been. _Hey Cherry!_ That's all he had to say!

"Don't you want to explain anything to me?" Sylvia sneered at me and wrapped her arms around Dally's waist, taunting me. Dally shrugged.

"Nothing I can think of," answered Dally. Was he crazy!? What did he think I was talking about. At this point I was more angry than hurt. I finally pointed to Sylvia since he clearly didn't understand.

"Oh. Listen babe, it's not like we're an exclusive couple or anything. I'm not the type of guy that stays tied down to just one girl." Sylvia had apparently gotten bored because she gave Dally a lingering kiss and walked off, and clearly not to class

"Well, Dally, I'm the tied down kind of girl, so if you can't be in a real relationship then just forget we ever kissed," I said. Dally's jaw dropped ever so slightly. As I started to walk away he said

"Come on Cherry," he begged. I spun around getting more furious.

"No! Dally, just…stay away from me!" I regretted saying the last part as soon as I said.

"Fine! Who needs ya!?" Dally yelled back. Then he kicked a random car. It must have been a cheap car because the bumper immediately fell off. Dally didn't really give a damn. He just walked off, muttering something under his breath.

The rest of the school day was spent wondering if I had made the right choice. But, Dally and I just weren't the same type of people. Yet, something in my gut was telling me otherwise.

After school I stopped at the DX station to get some gas. Sodapop quickly came to my assistance. I wondered if Dallas had told him about the little incident at the school. My question was soon answered when Soda said

"Hey, so um, Dally told me what happened with you guys at the school." I gave a small cough and said

"I do not want to talk about Dallas Winston." Soda listened and became silent. I glanced at him and noticed how sad he looked. Then it hit me. Pony and Johnny! Here he was, trying to help me with my problems even though he's miserable, and I was acting so, mean.

"Soda, have you heard anything about Pony and Johnny?" I asked. Soda looked straight at me and I noticed a single tear in his eye.

"No," he said. I placed my hand over his which was resting on the side of my car.

"They're fine, and they'll be back soon. I just know," I said. Soda gave me a week smile. After a brief moment of silence Soda opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"What the hell!" yelled a voice that was most definitely Dally's. Sure enough, he was marching towards Soda and I, enraged. He must have felt exactly how I had earlier at the school.

"So what, are you two a thing now?" he asked, more like spat in my face. Soda stepped in.

"Dally, you know I'm in love with Sandy. Just calm down," he said calmly.

"Sure," said Dally sourly.

"Dally, you're just upset about Cherry and that's only because you guys belong together but you both keep letting the dumbest things get in the way." Then he walked away. Wow. He was right. Dally was too much of a womanizer and I was too much of an uptight Soc, but we did belong together.

Now Dally and I were left alone right beside one another. I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye.

"Cherry, oh hell, Soda's right. You like me. I like you. We need to be together," said Dally. He wasn't one to admit to someone else being right.

"Like I said before Dally, I'm the commitment type of person," I said. Dally looked me in the eye and heaved a sigh.

"If that's what you want, I guess I can try. But, I can't be the perfect boyfriend Bob was." My heart did a little flip. Things were going to be okay.

"I don't want another Bob, I want you," I said back. Dally smiled and picked me up off the ground so that my legs were wrapped around his waist. It felt so right.

Then he kissed me, in front of all the wide eyed onlookers at the DX. Old women stared but we didn't care. Soda gave us an encouraging smile, along with two thumbs up,

After that we just drove around town until my curfew. Everything felt so right. Bob and I had always said "I love you" but being with Dally made me wonder if I had even really known what it meant. Well, now I did know, and everything was going to work out.

**a/n: Well, did you like it? I thought it was my best chapter yet. Please review. If you submit a good, signed review the next chapter will be dedicated to you. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Just so you know, in my story, Johnny won't die right away. It might take a while. Anyway sorry I took forever to update. I was working on my other stories. I would like to dedicate this chapter to: Jane Wen, virgil-t-stone, laxypaxy, and of course my best reviewer, HeartbrokenbyaHeartbreaker.**

**Chapter 5**

The next few days with Dally should have been perfect, but there was one thing bothering Dally. A few days after we finally got together Dally had gone to a mountain to get Ponyboy and Johnny. On their way home they stopped at a burning church to save some kids. Everyone got out unharmed…..except Johnny. Johnny was in the hospital, and all the doctors said his time was limited. Dally refused to believe that.

Sometimes after school Dally would wait for me by the outside drinking fountain and we would walk to the hospital together. I'd never seen Dally the way he was when he saw Johnny in pain. Sometimes he'd simply forget that I was next to him until I said something.

I didn't know Johnny all that well, but to see anyone in that much pain hurt me too. His whole chest looked like it was barely holding itself together. It made me feel a little queasy.

Other than that things were perfect. Sure, Dally wasn't always on time for dates and got into the occasional fight but he made me feel…...like I could truly be myself. With him I could tune into my wild side

One Friday night Dally and I were on a triple date with Steve and Evie, and Two-Bit and Kathy. We invited Soda to come, he could surely find a date, but he hadn't felt like dating since Sandy broke his heart. Plus, he probably wanted to be with Pony.

The movie wasn't any good. Two-Bit especially was getting more bored by the second. He whispered something undoubtedly naughty into Kathy's ear and she shook her head excitedly. Two-Bit smiled.

"See ya'll tomorrow," he said and then he Kathy walked away. Two-Bit could always make me smile. He was such a goofball it was impossible not to love him.

Steve, Evie, Dally, and I stayed until the end of the movie only because there was no where else for us to go. Steve hooted when the movie ended which drew unwanted attention to us.

"Cherry?" I heard a shocked voice say. I spun around to see Mindy, one of my Soc friends with Marcia, and another girl whose name I can't remember.

"Hi guys," I said casually. Marcia smiled but Mindy and what's-her-face frowned and wrinkled their noses.

"What are you doing with them?" asked Mindy pointing her bony finger at Steve, Evie and Dally.

"Dally is my boyfriend. That's his friend Steve and his girlfriend Evie," I explained. I knew Mindy wouldn't approve. She was the biggest prude I'd ever met.

"Cherry, what are you doing? You're messing up your life with that hood." Dally heard her and was about to say something but I stopped him. Steve looked like he was about to sucker punch Mindy, so, sensing my discomfort, Evie kissed him and soon they were heading towards the parking lot.

"Cherry, I'm doing this because I care. I refuse to be seen with you until you're threw this bad boy phase," said Mindy.

I rolled my eyes, took Dally by the hand, and walked away as fast as I could. Marcia gave me a look that seemed to say "I'm sorry, but I don't want kicked out of my social circle."

I couldn't believe how quickly my "friends" were turning on me all because of who I was dating. Even Marcia, who had supported my decision to make a move on Dally, was stabbing me in the back. It was hard to believe.

Dally was quiet the whole way to the car. Once we were safely inside he went off on a rant.

"Who the hell do those Socs think they are calling me a hood!?" I gave him a pat on the shoulder and a pleading look.

"Please Dally, just forget it. I don't care what they think and neither should you."

Dally kissed me and said

"Thanks for trying baby, but I'm still pissed." I knew he would be for a while. Insults were not something Dally could take lightly. I'd heard he once pulled a blade on a Soc who called him a "no good hood."

Finally we arrived at my house. I'd been doing a lot of thinking in the car about why I didn't care about what Mindy thought. I had come to a conclusion. I was in real, fiery love with Dally. I had also decided to tell him.

Dally walked me up to my front and gave me one more farewell kiss like he did after every date. This time I allowed the kiss to linger I second longer than I normally would have. When we finished I looked up into Dally's dangerous eyes and said

"Um...Dally there's something I have to tell you," I said. I was so nervous, yet, excited at the same time.

"Shoot," said Dally. I took a deep breath knowing that this was the moment of truth.

"Dally, I love you." I waited a second for a response and I finally got one. Dally looked back into my eyes and said

"Uhhhhh…….."

**a/n: Sorry about the cliffhanger. The more reviews I get, the sooner you'll find out what dally has to say. I really will try to update sooner this time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am sorry I took forever to update. From now I on I willbe faster. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 6

"Uh…….cool. Alright babe, I'll see you tomorrow," Dally practically spat out. Ok. That was not the response I was hoping for. I had expected him to at least say "I love you" back. Didn't he feel it. I guess not. He didn't love me and it was breaking my heart.

The worst part of it was I couldn't even talk to Marcia about it. Shed turned on me because I was with Dally. My life was falling apart. _Hold on. You're getting ahead of yourself. Maybe Dally is………nervous._ I thought to myself. That night I prayed that he was just that, nervous, I mean.

What really bothered me was that I knew for a fact he had said "I love you," to all his other girls, that hadn't meant crap to him. I felt horrible. This was why I never normally took risks. They always end in disaster. Now things with my perfect man were gonna be awkward.

The next morning I couldn't bear to get out of bed. I had mad a fool out of myself. "Oh Dally I love you!" What was I thinking!?

Sooner or later Dally and I would have to talk about, so I chose later. I walked to the library to check out Great Expectations, which Mrs. Shaffer was forcing us to read in language arts. It's not like I had anything better to do.

To my surprise, a pleasant surprise of course, Ponyboy was sitting at a table in the library reading a hugely thick book. I read the title. _Gone With the Wind_. I'd seen the movie once but the book had seemed to long for me. That's what I loved about Ponyboy, he proved that not all greasers were dumb.

"Hi Ponyboy," I said with a bright smile. He smiled back a little more shyly.

"Hi Cherry." Now that I look back I know he probably thought I was still a stuck up Soc. He didn't know that because of the night at the drive ins, my Soc reputation was trashed.

He was friends with Dally, or the closest thing Dally had to a friend so I thought maybe he could help me understand what was going on in Dally's mind. With some reluctance I said

"Hey, I don't know if you'd heard, but last night I told Dally I love him. All he said was that he'd see me tomorrow." The look on Pony's face showed me that he hadn't heard. After pausing to think he replied

" Dally has never really cared about a girl like he cares about you. The whole gang can tell he's in love, even if he won't admit it out loud. I can tell cause he gets the same look on his face that Soda gets when he talks about Sandy when someone brings you up."

That made me feel so much better, but I would love to hear Dally say it out loud. Just once.

"Thanks Ponyboy. You are the best!" I exclaimed. The pinch faced librarian peeked around the corner and shushed me. Clearly she had never been in love.

Feeling reassured and a million times calmer I checked out my book and went to the hospital to find Dally. I was sure he was there visiting Johnny.

It took some arguing to get the nurse to let me into Johnny's room. He lay there on the bed. If his chest wasn't moving I would have automatically assumed he was dead. It broke my heart. I stopped. Dally was speaking to him.

"Man, you need to wake up. I have to talk to you about Cherry. I want to tell her I love her, but dammit I just can't." That was too much to handle. I squealed and Dally turned to face me. His face turned a faint shade of pink.

"Dally, why couldn't you just tell me that before?" I asked.

"Because. When I dated girls like Sylvia I always told them I loved them without meaning it. I didn't want to rush things with you like I did with them." I kissed Dally furiously and hugged him.

"That right there tells me that you love me, and that's all I need," I said. We both smiled and went back to kissing. I opened one eye to find Johnny awake and grinning at us. He gave me a wink and then went back to sleep.

Dally and I stayed a little longer before heading back to the Curtis house. He had wanted to go to Buck's but that was the one place I refused to go. A few weeks back a prostitute had gotten shot there. Though her profession was sleazy I felt sorry for her.

No one was home which was just fine with Dally and I. We settled back on the couch and began making out. Soon the making out turned to more. Dally reached up my shirt to unhook my bra. He looked my in the eyes and seemed to ask my permission. I nodded. I was ready.

Just then the front door swung open and there stood Soda, Steve, and Darry.

"Whoa!" Soda shouted with a hint of laughter in his voice.

Dally looked mad that our moment had been interrupted and he didn't try to hide it like I did. I suppose it was for the best. If we had gone any further and someone had walked in things would have been really awkward. I tried to laugh it off.

I went home an hour later, when the gang decided to play poker, which I had never understood

I could rest easily that night knowing that Dallas did love me. Nothing was going to go wrong anymore. My life was truly perfect. Of course, nothing is ever really perfect.

**a/n: Yay! It ends with smile...for now. Review and have a nice life!**


End file.
